Moments
by Lizirien
Summary: [Yaoi]Los ultimos momentos de Kaoru y Hikaru Lime


**Para: Marie Uzumaki**

**De: Sango-Chan / Lizirien **

_**Feliz Cumpleaños Nº 15, espero que la pases en familia i amigos i que la pases muy bn !**_

_**PD: Es mi primer Yaoi, lo hice para ti ¡! I si no te gusta…**_

_**Mala suerte, no me gusta el Yaoi i lo hice por tu cumpleaños asi que disfrútalo que no creo que haga mas ¬¬ **_

**One-Shot**

…

**Hitachiin: Kaoru & Hikaru **

**¿Hermanos o algo más?**

**¿Eso podría suceder?**

**¿Por qué no?**

**En estos**

**Grandes**

**Momentos**

**Inolvidables**

…

**1º Encuentro / Habitación:**

_Cuando la luz de la habitación era apagada podía significar que habían decidido dormir, pero los demás miembros del Host Club nunca imaginarían lo que verdaderamente pasaba en esa habitación que era compartida por ambos hermanos._

_Gemidos salian de la boca de Kaoru, mas los dulces e irresistibles gemidos de Kaoru eran silenciados por los gemidos de Hikaru, fuertes e incontrolables._

_Cuando sucedía eso Kaoru comenzaba a besar a su hermano, para callarlo, paulatinamente ambos quedaban sin aire y se separaban para susurrarse al mismo tiempo- Te Amo -Y comenzaban sus juergas nuevamente._

_Más de una vez los descubrieron los empleados de la casa, mas no dijeron nada por temor a tan gran familia… Habían unos que al saber de eso habían sentido repulsión pero otros, entendieron su amor y los ayudaban para no ser descubiertos… Pero siempre habia alguien que se debía interponer en el amor de estos hermanos._

_La Madre, al comienzo le costo aceptar esta relación. Pero como madre solo pudo aconsejarlos y apoyarlos._

_Su padre, no lo acepto negó y negó tener unos hijos que tuvieran una relación mas alla de la de los hermanos._

_Volviendo a la habitación, seguian en su juerga, Kaoru sufría las feroces mordidas de su hermano, este estaba satisfecho de dejar tales marcas._

_Asi pasaban los días en aquella habitación, que era compartida por ambos hermanos…_

Solo unos pocos sabían de esta relación… Pero las nubes, estrellas y luna fueron los únicos que los observaron en esos encuentros nocturnos.

**2º Encuentro / Aula:**

_Cuando los integrantes del Host Club abandonan el aula 3º . De música dos de los integrantes se quedan observándose desde lejos, para luego acercarse furtivamente y comenzar a besarse, Hikaru tomara del mentón su hermano y comenzara a besarlo lentamente y bajando hasta llegar a su cuello, donde pasara su lengua por todo el cuello, Kaoru se sentara en la primera mesa que encuentre y seguramente susurraría el nombre de su hermano_

_Mas siempre Kaoru preocupado terminaba por escaparse de su hermano –Tenemos clases ahora, Hikaru- Le decía._

_Hikaru solo gruñía i besaba nuevamente a Kaoru, para abandonar el aula e ir donde se encontraba Haruhi y sus demás compañeros._

_Kaoru lo seguía y cerraba tras de si, aquella aula donde podían estar unos minutos tranquilos._

**3º Encuentro / Piscina:**

_Cuando el sol quemaba y no se sentía el aire los hermanos nadaban en la piscina que se encontraba en su casa, dispuestos a perder el calor se quitaban toda ropa que pudieran llevar y se lanzaban a aquella piscina, el agua tocaba sus cuerpos, y asi comenzaban a nadar, esperando encontrarse con su hermano debajo del agua._

_Primero sus manos se rozaban y las entrelazaban, salian a la superficie para respirar y juntaban sus labios en un dulce beso, lentamente se acercaban a la escalerilla que estaba en el extremo de la piscina, para no hundirse mientras disfrutaban de aquellos besos._

_Kaoru debajo se apoyaba en la escalera y dejaba que Hikaru se situara entre sus piernas, comenzaba a lamer su pectoral seductoramente, minutos después ya sentía la excitación de su hermano sobre si._

_Kaoru apegaba más el cuerpo de su hermano para sentir su cuerpo mojado, y excitado._

Respiraciones agitadas eran las provenientes de los gemelos, se confundían en una sola.

_Entre gemidos se escuchaba la voz de Hikaru –Kaoru… Pase lo que pase… ¿Seguiremos juntos?- Temiendo la respuesta, preguntaba con temor a su hermano _

_-Claro que Si- Respondía simplemente Kaoru sintiendo las manos ágiles de su hermano._

…_Y al acabar el día abandonaban aquella piscina…_

**Penúltimo Encuentro / Habitación De Haruhi:**

_Como anteriormente habia dicho Kyouya-Senpai irían a visitar la casa de Haruhi por el aniversario de muerte de su madre, pero lo que nadie sospecharía era lo que sucedería en la habitación de Haruhi, Kaoru y Hikaru no habían podido estar juntos desde unas cuantas semanas, Hikaru comenzaba a extrañar a su dulce hermano._

_Mientras Haruhi, Honey, Mori, Kyouya, Tamaki se encontraban en el comedor rezando por la madre de Haruhi, Kaoru habia ido al baño y como su hermano Hikaru lo decidió acompañar, pasaron la habitación del padre de Haruhi, se escuchaba su voz por la débil puerta.  
Mas no tomaron atención siguieron por el pasillo hasta encontrarse con la puerta de la habitación de Haruhi, la abrieron delicadamente, esperando que los demás no se dieran cuenta._

Y asi fue, entraron y se recostaron en la cama de la chica, Hikaru levanto la pollera de su hermano, y se saco la suya propia.

_Kaoru desabrocho el pantalón de su hermano, y Hikaru el de Kaoru._

_Susurros y gemidos silenciosos de parte de ambos._

_La puerta abriéndose y ojos observándoles, Mori-Senpai tapando los ojos de Honey-Senpai, Kyouya anotando en su libreta, Tamaki con el rostro congelado…  
Y Haruhi, quien se habia enamorado de Hikaru, lagrimas silenciosas brotaban de sus ojos._

Sus manos tapaban su boca, que de seguro pronto saldría un desgarrador grito.

…El grito no se hizo esperar…

**Ultimo Encuentro / Cena Familiar:**

_-Hikaru-Sama, Kaoru-Sama sus padres los llaman- Dijo una empleada corriente a los gemelos._

_Ambos hermanos estaban preocupados, Haruhi entro en una depresión y la familia Hitachiin debió pagar._

_Con temor bajaron las escaleras y se encontraron con toda la familia Hitachiin._

_-Kaoru, Hikaru- Dijo el padre fuertemente- me he enterado de varios sucesos que han sucedido dentro y fuera de esta casa, que no están permitidos- Todos estaban callados, sus ojos estaban puestos sobre los gemelos._

_-Otou-San- Hablo calmadamente Kaoru- ¿A que sucesos se refiere?- temía la respuesta, pero debía preguntar._

_-Eh estado ignorando que ustedes tienen una relación mas alla de la de hermanos, lo he ignorado por el bien de la familia-Su voz comenzó a quebrarse, pero, su rostro seguía igual de serio y frió- Pero… ¡ya no lo soporto!-Se paro, y rápidamente cacheteo a ambos hermanos en sus mejillas-Hikaru, te iras a Barcelona con tu abuela- Ordeno, todos los miembros los observaron-Pueden retirarse-_

_Lenta y silenciosamente comenzaron a subir las escaleras, lagrimas se asomaban de los ojos de Kaoru._

_Al llegar a su habitación Kaoru prácticamente se abalanzo sobre su hermano-No…quiero…que te vallas- Sosillo en el hombro de este-Yo tampoco quiero irme-Declaro Hikaru_

_De los ojos de ambos brotaron lagrimas, Hikaru lamió las lagrimas de Kaoru y paso su mano por el rastro de ellas-La ultima noche, al parecer es esta-Le dijo, lentamente le arranco la camisa de su hermano y lo abrazo._

_Hikaru recostó a Kaoru en la cama y se puso sobre el…  
Luego de muchos problemas por parte del pantalón, consiguió sacarlos y lanzarlos lejos._

_Ambos se quedaron sin ropa._

_Gemidos y las últimas frases dichas por ambos._

_El grito del adiós de parte de ambos._

_Sin que lo pudieran anticipar les llego el clímax, y ambos se desplomaron sobre la cama._

_Hikaru abrazo a Kaoru y susurro con su ultimo aliento-Aunque… nos separemos yo siempre… te amare- y sus ojos se cerraron._

_-Ai Shiteru- Respondió Kaoru, pero, Hikaru no consiguió oírlo…_

_-Ai Shiteru-Dijo nuevamente antes de caer en el reino de Morfeo._

_Cuando Kaoru despertó solo encontró en la cama una nota que no lograba entender, al parecer su hermano lo escribió con mucha prisa._

"_Gomen Ne" fue lo único que logro entender…_

_Al pasar los años no habia tenido noticia alguna de su hermano gemelo…_

_Pero siempre tendría grabada en su mente aquella frase que le dijo antes de que ambos fueran separados._

_Y Kaoru también siempre amaría a Hikaru, y aunque estuvieran separados ambos tenían los momentos grabados en sus memorias._

_Fin_

**Wenu…**

**Como ven **

**Este es mi primer Yaoi i mi primer One-Shot asi que Tb. Espero comentarios **

**¿Si?**

**Por favor xD**

**nn**

**Wenu**

**Te keru muxo Neesan !**

**Palabras **

**Otou-San: Padre**

**Ai Shiteru: Te amo**

**Gomen Ne: Lo siento, Perdóname**


End file.
